


Dancing Bears and Painted Wings

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is the new kid at his old school, he left eight years ago for his parents job, but now that he's back will anyone remember him? More importantly, will Kyle remember him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Just Study

**Author's Note:**

> So this isnt really edited at all and idk if i wanna take it anywhere its just kinda a thing i wrote on a long-ass train trip so?? Should i continue it??
> 
> As always any feedback is welcome~ <3

Kyle set out his calculus equipment, a sigh escaping his lips. He was about to begin tutoring a new student, who he had been told by his most reliable source (Butters), was already accepted into the jocks crowd and would no doubt have girls swooning around him in a matter of days. He figured it only made sense that a jock would need his help with maths. He had finished organising the perfect layout of papers and textbooks and began unpacking his pencil case when the boy walked in. Kyle was caught by the stark contrast blue of his eyes against his lightly tanned skin, that was, until, he heard the boy’s voice which flowed smoothly from his lips, he was enthralled.

“Hey I’m Stan, I’m guessing you’re Kyle?”

Kyle froze for a moment, caught off guard at the question, everyone else he’d tutored had asked the same question, but something about the way the boy, Stan, said it pulled at something in his heart.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me, have a seat.” He said, gesturing at the seat across from him at the table, Stan nodded, his long legs carrying him to the table in a few quick steps. Kyle sat in his chair, blush creeping onto his cheeks which he angrily pushed down, there was absolutely no reason for him to be blushing, and frankly it was unprofessional.

Once Stan had his book and a pen out Kyle spoke again, annoyed at how squeaky his voice sounded in comparison to Stan’s, even though it wasn’t particularly high it also wasn’t particularly deep. “So is there anywhere in particular you wanted to start with? If not I’ve written up a plan for the next few weeks, it’s pretty loose though.”

“Dude,” Stan began, leaning an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand, his other arm dropped lazily on top of the table, “I’m not big on studying with some guy I barely know, especially if we’re spending every Thursday afternoon together for the next semester.”

“What does it matter, it’s not like we’re gonna be talking about our weekend plans or anything.” Kyle grumbled, his personality called for an argumentative response, but Stan took it in his stride,

“Unless you have some rad future vision you haven’t told anyone about you don’t know what’ll happen.” Stan countered, a smirk playing on his lips,

“Ugh, fine, if I tell you something can we get to work after?” Kyle said, exasperated, all traces of blush gone from his face as he continued the back and forth with the other, gaining an odd sense of familiarity.

 

“No promises.” Stan shrugged; Kyle rolled his eyes, letting out all his breath at once,

“Fine, what do you wanna know?” He asked

“Last names always a good place to start.” Stan prompted

“Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski, and you are?” Kyle said reluctantly, Eric’s incessant teasing of the fact that even his name sounded Jewish hadn’t made him exactly proud of it

“Marsh.” Stan said, getting that out of the way to continue the conversation, “Broflovski,” He repeated, “Is that polish?” Kyle shrugged, wanting to just get to the actual tutoring. An awkward silence followed as Stan refused to relent on getting to know Kyle. “So that Eric guy, ammirite?” He prompted, catching Kyle’s attention,

“You know Cartman?” He asked, surprised the new guy already knew about him,

“God I wish I didn’t, he’s in my woodwork.” Stan said,

“God, don’t get me started, he’s the biggest lard ass this side of the equator, and I’ve been stuck with him for nine years, since grade three.” Kyle said, expression seeping into his words as he complained about Cartman,

“That’s rough, buddy.” Stan said, smiling as Kyle became more animated, his hands making little movements,

“This one time he almost let some mobsters drown our friend Kenny because he wanted to be rich! We we’re eight!” Kyle exclaimed, Stan smiled curiously at him to encourage him to explain, Kyle, slightly flustered by Stan’s expressive eyes stuttered on until he was speaking probably too loud for the library and his arms were swinging around in front of him, occasionally grabbing the flaps of his ushanka to pull down on in frustration. By the time his story of the tooth trade was done Stan was smiling wide, his perfect teeth shining through his soft, if slightly chapped, lips, they would have definitely thought about stealing his teeth to sell to the tooth fairy, she would have paid top dollar for such amazing teeth, Kyle thought.

Once they finished laughing, and telling the people who shushed them to go fuck themselves, Stan closed his book, put his pencil in the spine, and put them in his bag. “It was fun, Kyle; I’ll see you next week.” With that he pushed his chair in and left.

Kyle cursed at himself as he packed up his own stuff into his faded brown bag, he’d been told to tutor Stan but instead they talked for an hour about the horrors of Eric Cartman, he hadn’t even been able to go over his plans for their meetings.

As he left the library he heard footsteps behind him, turning to face the culprit, he came face to armpit with Eric Cartman. Kyle cursed and took a step back, unfortunately for him Eric had shot up in grade ten, whereas it was almost as if Kyle had shrunk.

“What do you want?” He asked, irritation in his voice

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with the handsome stranger.” Cartman said, a plan clearly forming in his head,

“Dude, that’s so gay.” Kyle said, turning to walk away, he wasn’t in the mood for Eric’s shit, in fact he never was; they were really only friends because they were both friends with Kenny.

“Hold up there, cowboy.” Eric said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, “Like I said, I couldn’t help overhear you talking shit about me with an attractive stranger, you can understand why I wouldn’t appreciate that.”, Kyle rolled his eyes as Eric continued, “So, if you don’t want that video from Wendy’s sixteenth getting out, I suggest you take that back, and maybe throw in a good word or two for me.” Eric said, a smirk of triumph pulling across his face. Kyle sighed, he would never escape that night, Eric hadn’t stopped hanging it over his head for a whole year, and it didn’t look like he’d stop anytime soon.  
Reluctantly, Kyle agreed, “Fine.” He said, walking away, cursing under his breath, he had to devise a plan to get blackmail on Cartman.


	2. Officially Friends (On FaceBook)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Augh this is so short and out of character, but I had fun writing it, idk if I'll get past this chapter though lmao, I'm not very dedicated, whoops!
> 
> As always, I love the feedback!!

Stan dropped his bag next to his door as he closed it, heaving a sigh filled with relief and pain. He was relieved that he and Kyle still seemed to have their spark, but a pain cut through it, the pain of Kyle seemingly not remembering him, it hurt him more than he could have possible expected. He dragged his feet across the room, flopping onto his bed and lying there for a solid five minutes, nothing and everything happening in his head, it was a nightmare. After a few more minutes of sulking he finally convinced himself that doing nothing would get him nowhere, though he could have sworn it seemed like a reasonable option when he began.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, opening FaceBook, and entered Kyles name, it took him a few tries to get ‘Broflovski’ spelt right, but in the end he was greeted by the bright eyes and freckled cheeks of a smiling Kyle in all his ushanka’d glory. A smile tugged at his lips as he stared at the profile picture. Kyles front teeth weren’t particularly big, but they took up a considerable amount of his smile, and the rounded tip of his nose was just as Stan had always remembered it, and he still wanted to boop it with his own nose. Nervously he sent a friend request, butterflies filling his stomach as he browsed his feed, awaiting Kyles response. After fifteen minutes he assumed Kyle was doing homework or something similar, and browsed through his friends list, adding people he thought he recognised, and paying special attention not to add Eric, he would learn from others mistakes.

He rolled onto his back on his bed, his eyes closed and his body welcoming sleep, but he was abruptly woken when his father burst into his room, telling him dinner was ready,

“Dad! God, I’m a teenage boy, it’s not safe to just come into my room!” He exclaimed, sitting up,

“Well I’d hope not Stan, you know better than to leave your door unlocked.” Randy countered, walking back downstairs,

“It’s still just a disaster waiting to happen!” Stan continued, following him downstairs, his phone left on the bed.

His parents were waiting at the table, tacos set out on a plate in the middle.

“How was school today, honey?” His mother asked, looking up from her food,

“It was alright, I had my first tutoring session with-“ He stopped himself from saying Kyles name, reminding himself of the situation he was in. As far as he knew once he’d moved away from South Park everyone had forgotten his family and they themselves had forgotten South Park, Stan was the only exception to the rule, though he didn’t exactly know why, “With some nerd in my calculus class. He’s one of the Broflovski kids.”

“Oh! The Broflovskis seem nice! Your father and I ran into them whilst we were at the mall today.” His mother said,

“Yeah, except for that “What what what?!” Sheila did.” Randy added, his voice breaking as he tried to make his voice high enough to imitate the woman, Sharon gasped and told Randy to watch his manners and tone, but Stan knew she, like him, was holding in some well-deserved giggles at Randy’s imitation.

“Are you being tutored by Ike or Kyle?” Randy asked,

“Kyle, why would I be tutored by a little kid?” Stan countered, “I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Well I mean Ike is a genius, he’s a couple of years ahead of other kids his age.” Randy reasoned, not bothering to confirm nor deny the fact that Stan thought he thought he was an idiot.

“Well I’m being tutored by Kyle, every Thursday.” Stan said, he put the last bite of his taco into his mouth before heading upstairs, not bothering to move his plate, he could do it later or someone else would. He fell onto his bed again as he entered the room, checking his phone immediately. He was both scared and excited when he saw that Kyle had accepted his friend request and had sent him a message.

K. Broflovski: Hey, we never got around to looking at the lesson plan so I’ve attached it here, it’d be great if you could review it before our next session!

Stan shook his head with a smile at the formality of the message, he certainly wasn’t like the Kyle he remembered, but then again, Kyle had grown up, and he didn’t know who Stan was.

S. Marsh: Sure, no problem dude, consider it reviewed. Can’t guarantee we won’t spend the whole next session talking though, just like today.

K. Broflovski: I want to at least try to help you learn something, we’re gonna stick to the plan if I have anything to do with it.

S. Marsh: If you say so, or we could continue to shit talk Eric?

K. Broflovski: He’s not all bad, y’know, I mean, he has good qualities once you get to know him.

Stan raised an eyebrow as he replied, caught off guard at the sudden almost-praise of the notoriously anti-Semitic and just generally un-agreeable Eric Cartman.

S. Marsh: I guess I’ll just have to get to know him then.

K. Broflovski: If I were you I wouldn’t start school by becoming friends with Cartman, especially since you’re already part of the jocks club, you don’t want to lose that gold plated membership card, do you?

S. Marsh: It could be worth it to witness his antics up close and personal, I think it’s worth the risk.

K. Broflovski: Don’t get too close, he could pull you into orbit.

Stan huffed air through his nose, shaking his head, only Kyle would pull a complete 180 on the topic of Cartman like that, Stan chose to reply with a simple “Lol, I’ll be careful” before logging off, his conversation with Kyle bringing back the same painful but relief filled feeling in his heart, he didn’t want to deal with it then and there, he had to get ready to sleep.


	3. Played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, im really tired so this is a short sloppy one, but yay, im actually thinking about plot now!

Stan passed Kyle in the halls throughout the week, but the other boy made no effort to acknowledge him, even in the class they shared. Stan assumed it was because Kyle was either ashamed to be on talking terms with a jock, which didn't make much sense to Stan, as far as he could tell the jocks were at the top of the food chain, the alternative though was that he had misinterpreted the spark he thought he'd shared with Kyle the previous week, and that the boy had not only forgotten but also hated him since he'd met him again. Stan wished he could voice his concerns to his 'friends' but most of them wouldn't take kindly to a jock being worried about some insignificant kids opinion of him. Well all jocks but one, and she wasn't really a jock, she was the team manager.

"Hey, Testaburger." Stan said as he walked up behind the black haired girl after their Tuesday practise. Thankfully the weather was chilly enough to cool him down as he ran around, Wendy even had a purple scarf on.

"Marsh." She acknowledged him, remaining her professional self as technically their practice was still going for another five minutes.

"I wanted to talk to you about some shit, cool?" Stan asked, he laughed inwardly at the awkwardness of the situation, he was nervous to be talking to a 5'5 girl when he was 5'9 and had shoulder pads on.

"Sure, come by my office in," She paused to check her watch, "Seven minutes. I have some things to do after practice, I'll meet you there." Stan nodded as Wendy turned away and he went to the locker rooms, showering and getting into his normal clothes.

In the next three minutes he knocked on the gyms janitor closest.

"Come in!" Wendy called from inside, ever since Stan had found out she had an office he had wondered what it would look like it, he was pleasantly surprised by the cleanliness, it still had all the janitor supplies, but they were sorted to either side of a small wooden desk with a chair facing the door. There were papers piled on the desk and Wendy's laptop stood open on in the middle of the desk. "Please, sit down, Stan." Wendy said, motioning for Stan to take the small plastic chair across from her. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked.

Stan shifted uncomfortably, maybe he shouldn't have come, no, he needed someone to talk to. "Its nothing, just, an old friend is giving me the cold shoulder, and I'm not sure what to do." Wendy leant forward, her hands knitting together in front of her, and she rested her chin on their knuckles.

"Why do you think they're giving you the cold shoulder?" Wendy asked,

"Well, he's just not talking to me, wont even look at me, and I thought he and I had something, but I don't know now. I'm seeing him in a few days and its stressing me out." Stan said, tapping his leg nervously, he was already regretting talking to Wendy,

"Just ask him about it, don't be a pussy. It's really that simple." Wendy sighed, turning back to her laptop, "I have other engagements, close the door behind you."

Stan stood, a sigh caught in his throat, everyone had changed so much, well really only little things had changed, but it still stuck out to him. As he left Wendy's "office" he rationalized that people changed as they grew, and that he'd glorified them in his mind, but that didn't stop it being so shitty.

Thursday afternoon came too soon, Stan stood in front of the library doors, debating even going in, but he couldn't stand Kyle up like that. He walked to the back of the library, putting his bag next to his chair as he sat across from Kyle.

"Hey, dude." He greeted the ginger, keeping his books in his bag, he didn't plan on studying.

"Hey." Kyle answered flatly. Stan couldn't take it any more, he'd planned to approach the subject more delicately, but he couldn't take it,

"Dude what the fuck? You haven't even looked at me for a whole week, I thought we were cool?" Stan said, Kyles bored look quickly built into anger,

"So did I." He muttered.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Stan raised an eyebrow, he was so lost, he couldn't think of a single thing that had happened between them, he thought they'd left off at a good spot.

"Cartman told me what you said, assmunch." Kyle gritted his teeth, clearly trying to control his rage, "I thought you were different, Stan, but you're just like all the other jocks."

"What? I didn't-"

"Don't." Kyle interrupted Stan mid-sentence, "Don't deny it. Lets just study, that's all I'm good for right?"

"Dude, Kyle, what did Cartman say to you?" Stan persisted, leaning closer over the table, he could almost feel the intensity between them like lightning coursing through his veins, almost.

"He showed me what you said, that I'm a "nerdy fuck who's only good to use to do homework for other people." And how you think I should just "jump into a swimming pool with weights strapped to my ankles." And some really anti-semitic shit. Between you and me, I don't even know why I'm still here." He almost growled out the last part, his gaze darkening.

"Dude. Oh my god." Stan dropped his head onto the table, he could feel Kyles angry stare on him but ignored it, "Cartman played you. God he really is a piece of shit." Stan looked up at Kyle in time to see the realization cross his face, and immediately his palm met his face.

"How could I be so stupid? It's so obvious." He muttered to himself.

"Dude, Cartman's a crafty bastard, anyone else would've done the same thing." Stan assured him, pulling out his books finally, "Lets just study, we can plan revenge tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah."


	4. Who Let The Frogs Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle's revenge plan backfires and Cartman is a piece of shit, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I actually have a plan for whats gonna happen in the next chapter or so, yay!! Also bear in mind this is my lazy unedited work, i swear to god I can write well, I just have very little energy currently, and the whole story will probably be this quality, whoops.

Eric adjusted himself on the couch, his arms becoming tired after holding the video game controller for a solid three hours ever since school got out. "Eric, sweetie, did you want snackies?" His mother called out from the kitchen, everyone in town was baffled as to why she still coddled him, but most figured it wasn't worth addressing.

"Goddamit, Mom, I'm in a game! Can you just make me Reese Cups?" He called back, muting his mic momentarily, he didn't need the other players to hear any more of the exchange with his mother.

"We don't have enough things to make those, honey."

"I want my goddamn Reese Cups, Mom!" Eric called back, his eyes squeezing shut from force of habit, a moment later he heard his mother shuffling around, gathering her bag and keys and leaving to buy some ingredients.

Once his mother was gone he turned his mic back on and bid farewell to his team, logging off promptly and walking up to his room. There he went to his desk and opened up what he called his "reputation security software" essentially it just got him into kyles computer so he could watch what the other boy said about him. The other night Kyle had not been too kind when joking about his weight with Stan, so he tricked Kyle into thinking Stan hated him, apparently they had figured it out because at that moment Eric was watching them plan their revenge.

K. Broflovski: We could ignore him for the rest of time? Maybe he'd freak out and think he was a ghost, he did it in grade four.

S. Marsh: Yeah, grade four dude, we've gotta be smart. Rotten eggs in his backpack?

K. Broflovski: Like he wouldn't notice that immediately, I want it to be something that'll take time.

S. Marsh: What if we get him detentions for a week, frame him for releasing all the frogs or something classic like that?

K. Broflovski: I think you're onto something Marsh, one of us needs to be with him whilst the other releases the frogs, then we can say we were with each other and saw him do it, then we'd have an eye witness and no alibi.

S. Marsh: Lets figure out the details next thursday.

Eric closed the program, a wicked grin spreading across his face, those two were making it way too easy for him. After a few minutes his mother entered his room with Reese Cups, which he ate as he formulated a master plan.

 

The next day Eric went into school early and set up a spy-cam in the biology lab where the frogs were kept, planning to catch Stan or Kyle in the act. As he left he ran into Stan, literally.

"Watch where you're going, faggot." He spat on reflex, only realizing who he was talking to a second later, "Oh, Stan, hey."

"Uh, hey, Cartman, look I don't really want to talk right now..." Stan trailed off, and Cartman couldn't help but be suspicious,

"You seem like you're in a hurry, and whatre you doing in school so early, thats not very 'jockish' of you." He raised an eyebrow, challenging Stan to some form of verbal duel, he wasn't sure what response he wanted exactly, he just wanted Stan to squirm,

"It's none of your business, Cartman." Stan said defiantly, going to walk away, he was stopped by Cartmans hand in the middle of his chest, holding him back,

"It is very much my business, as you should know, i have hall monitor duty at this time." Cartman said triumphantly, really he didn't, he would never be up so early for anything other than revenge, but Stan didn't know that.

"Augh, you've just gotta fucking push don't you? I'm going to the nurses office, I'm having some problems."

"Urinary Tract Infection?"

"No."

"Herpes?"

"No."

"Crabs?"

"Dammit, no!" Stan exclaimed, "Emotional problems, okay? Now let me fucking go." He demanded. Cartman took his hand away, nodding his head,

"You may go." He said, as Stan walked past him he resisted the urge to rub his hands together menacingly, even more ammo for him to use against Stan and Kyle.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, Stan invited Cartman out for the Wednesday morning to "discuss some issues". Eric knew his real motive, but he had to play along, so he agreed to go, making it sound as sincere as possibly, throwing in a reference to Kyle's heritage and religion. Cartman could tell Stan was doing his best not to blow a fuse, it was almost admirable.

That morning he met Stan at the park, knowing that at that moment Kyle was probably having an internal moral battle about releasing the frogs.

"Hey, Dude." Stan called out as he approached a bench,

"Hey, what'd you want to talk about? Did Kyle steal some of your money? You know how J-"

"No no, nothing like that." Stan cut him off quickly, "I wanted to ask for your help in woodwork."

"So obviously we should do that in some deserted park, that's not shady." Cartman said absently, attempting to estimate how much time until school started without looking at his phone.

"I just, wondered, how you get the edges so... smooth?" Stan asked, it took all Cartmans strength not to cackle at his pitiful acting, did they really think he wouldn't know something weird was going on?

"Well you see, it's all in the wrist, you..." Eric spent the next few minutes explaining the process of smoothing the edges of his projects, as he finished Stan received a text and stood,

"Thanks, dude, I'll see you in school, which coincidentally starts in a few minutes, see ya."

When Eric arrived at the school the halls were filled with giggles, speaking, and the occasional scream, he figured the frogs had finally made their way into the main hallways. He went to his locker, carefully stepping around the frogs, he didnt need that shit on his shoes, and got his books for first period.

"Would Eric Cartman please report to the principals office immediately." Said the loud speaker, echoing slightly. He closed his locker with a bang and began making his way to the office, pulling out his phone and downloading the stream of the spy-cam as he walked. Once he entered he saw Stand and Kyle sitting in front of the principals desk, another chair pulled out for him.

"What seems to be the problem, ma'am?" He asked innocently,

"Eric, did you release the frogs from the biology lab?" She asked flatly.

"Oh my, why would I ever do that?" He asked, he knew everyone in the room saw through his innocent act, but it was worth it just to annoy Kyle,

"These two boys claim to have seen you in the biology block this morning when we suspect the frogs were released. If you don't have an alibi I'm afraid I'll have to give you a weeks detention."

"I have better than an alibi, principle." He smiled, pulling out his phone. As he unlocked it he could see Stans eyes widen and look at Kyle, whos expression had darkened in anger. Perfect. "Here." He said, handing the principal the video of Kyle releasing the frogs.

"Cartman. You may leave." The woman said handing the phone back. He closed the door behind him as he left, but kept his ear against the door to hear the fallout.

"I am very disappointed in you, Kyle!" The principle scolded,

"I..." Kyle struggled to form a sentence, probably still in shock Cartman suspected,

"It was my idea, ma'am." Stan piped up, just as Eric expected,

"Well boys, since you've admitted to releasing the frogs _and_ attempting to frame another student, you will both have two weeks detention. Now get out of my office.


	5. Dude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Cartman have a throw down which results in Stan admitting something he's never told anyone, and them being late to detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so ive decided that when this story is done (hopefully soon) im gonna rewrite it to make it actually better. But should i add them as like new chapters or replace chapters? Im thinking new chapters, idk?

Kyle left his final class, Geography, with a huff. He'd planned on playing video games all afternoon, instead he had to spend his time in detention, but at least he was with someone he knew. He walked down the swiftly emptying halls, his head slumped, he never should've suggested they release the frogs and blame it on Cartman, he should've known Cartman would find some way to fuck up everything for them, crafty bastard. Before he had a chance to beat himself up even more Cartman stepped out from in front of a few lockers, it was almost as if he'd appeared out of thin air.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked angrily, he was already fuming at the mere sight of Cartman, he couldn't imagine what he'd do if Cartman decided to pull some of his racist bullshit.

"Oh, y'know, I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to ask a question." Cartman said sleazily, Kyle frowned even more,

"We're in school, fat-ass, you can't 'be in the neighborhood'." He said flatly, he didn't really want his conversation with Cartman to go on any longer, but his nature demanded he point out what was wrong with what Cartman said,

"Yeah, well, anyway, I was just wondering..." Cartman drew out the final sound, rocking back on his heels for a moment. Kyle could feel himself getting ready to fight, he could practically taste the antisemitism emitting from Cartman, but he couldn't fight, he could hear humming not too far behind him, it'd be a bad idea to start a fight in front of someone especially the day after he got detention. "Whats it feel like to know that I outwitted your crafty Jew brain?" Cartman finished, and Kyle decided maybe it wouldn't be all that bad to start a fight with someone watching.

"You shut your fucking mouth, Cartman." He said loudly, not ready to full on yell, as he threw the first punch. Cartman was caught off guard as Kyles fist connected with his jaw, and then his other fist with he gut. Cartman doubled over in pain, and Kyle to the chance to grab his head and hold it in place to bring his knee up to hit Cartman directly in the face. As he kneed Cartman he let go, letting the other fall down. Before he had a chance to continue kicking him someones arms grabbed his, holding his arms behind him, but that didn't stop him as he got one or two good kicks in before he was being pulled away,

"Dude, dude, stop, holy fuck." He heard someone say, but he wasn't focused enough to place who it belonged to,

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Cartman, I'm sick of your fucking shit!" He yelled, he could feel himself exploding in rage as he struggled to free himself from the anonymous persons grip and lunge at Cartman, who was now curled up pathetically on the floor, nursing his broken knows.

"Augh! You fucking Jew!" He yelled back, "Fuck you!"

Kyle growled as he elbowed the person holding him back in the face, dropping to the ground to continue punching Cartman.

"Get him away from me!" Cartman yelled petulantly, and again Kyle felt himself being tugged away, but this time the person didn't just hold him back, he dragged him to the bathroom, getting him as far away from Cartman as he could to let him calm down.

It was only once Kyle was standing in the corner of the bathroom, still seething, and the other person was washing their bloody lip did he realize that he was, in fact, Stan.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, approaching Stan at the sink,

"Dude, it's fine, lets just get to detention." Stan said, shooing him away as he brought a paper towel to his lip, "I'll be fine."

"At least let me look at it, maybe i can hel-" Kyle began

"Seriously, it's not that bad, worse shit has happened." Stan insisted, picking up his bag, "Now to the most boring hour of our lives." Kyle nodded, following him out of the bathroom, he noted that Stan made a point of not going anywhere near where the fight had been, even if it would take them longer to get to detention.

"So..." Kyle said, desperate to fill the heavy silence that had descended upon them, he just felt so bad for busting Stan's lip, "You sing?" He asked

"Uh yeah, sometimes I guess, how'd you know?" He asked

"I think I heard you humming before I beat the crap outta Cartman." Kyle shrugged, oddly embarrassed that he let his temper take control of him like that in front of Stan.

"Ohh, yeah, it was just something I wrote a long time ago for a friend. It's kinda dumb." Stan admitted, smiling slightly as though he'd made a joke only he understood,

"No, dude, that's not dumb, that's pretty sweet. I guess he was pretty special, huh?" Kyle said, an odd anger bubbling up inside him, which he would guess was jealousy if that didn't make him seem totally gay. Which he wasn't, was he? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Stan answered.

"Yeah, he was my super best friend, hell maybe more, don't laugh, I've never told anyone this, but I think I loved him." Stan said, looking away sadly, remembering the past if Kyle had to guess, "It doesn't matter anyway, we've got a detention to do." He smiled again, opening the door to the detention room for Kyle who walked inside awkwardly, wondering if maybe he'd gone too far into Stan's personal life, after all, he was only his tutor.


	6. Detention Can Be Fun... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle daydreams in detention and is beginning to face his biggest fear, is he gay? Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, Kyle says, he just doesn't think its in his best interest to be gay in South Park.

He took a seat next to Stan in detention, the room was mostly empty except for a few of the emo kids and one or two kids he'd never seen before. He pulled out some homework to do as he waited for the hour to drag by, Stan pulling his phone out next to him.

"Dude, you're gonna get in trouble." He hissed, motioning for Stan to put his phone away. Stan nodded sadly and put it back in his pocket, instead pulling out a book with a bunch of scribbles in it. He flipped to a clear page and started to draw bars of music into it, humming under his breath as he went. Kyle sighed softly, he couldn't help but note the sadness in Stan's hums, but he couldn't exactly say anything about it. Instead he tried to focus on his work, but he kept getting distracted by Stan for a reason he didn't really want to think about. Instead of delving into his thoughts about Stan he let his eyes wander the room, eventually they rested on Stan's book, reading the lyrics he had written under the music notes. _And I'd give my life to spend a day with you [chorus >] If you forget me again, I'll just keep waiting 'till you remember me. I'll dream of green eyes, and blue skies, red hair, and skin so fair. And I'll just keep waiting till you remember me._ Kyle blushed slightly as he realized he must look similar to Stan's old friend, he hoped that wouldn't draw any unwanted attention from Stan, or maybe he hoped it would. He tried to stop himself from thinking about it but he just had to, did he find Stan attractive?

His eyes looked over Stan's face, noticing again how piercing his blue eyes were, but also seeing new things, like the tiny, almost unnoticeable smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose, and the sharpness of said nose. His eyes continued down to Stan's lips, and jawbone, his soft lips moving as he mouthed the words of his song to himself, his sharp jawbone moving slightly too. Kyle let himself slip into a train of thought he couldn't escape. He thought about how Stan's lips would feel against his, and how it would feel to suck on his pulse, what noises Stan would make, and suddenly he was daydreaming.

In his daydream the detention room was empty, not even the teacher was there. He was in a seat behind Stan, and the other had spun around on his chair to talk to him. He didn't know what Stan was saying, but the next moment the others lips were on his, his slightly chapped lips pressing against Stan's pristine ones. Kyle tugged off Stan's beanie, threading Stan's hair through his fingers gently, Stan's own hands holding Kyle's head in place. Kyle stood up, his chair falling backwards behind him, disconnecting from Stan briefly to walk to Stan's desk. Stan spun around in his chair and held his arms open for Kyle who sat in his lap happily. He kissed Stan hungrily, Stan kissing back just as furiously, their lips bruising with desperation. Kyle tucked his arms around Stan's back, feeling his muscles move under his palms, he thanked the Lord for making Stan so well built. Stan's own hands pulled off Kyle's ushanka and tangled in his unruly hair. Stan pulled on some of Kyle's curls and Kyle moaned into his mouth, kissing Stan harder, their tongues clashing. Kyle took his mouth away from Stan's, admiring how red they were from the kissing before pressing chaste kisses up down Stan's neck. The other tipped his head to the side to allow Kyle more access, Kyle licked up his neck before reaching Stan's pulse and sucking softly. Stan gasped, tugging at Kyle's curls again, Kyle bit down slightly before licking Stan's pulse point and sucking again. Stan groaned, his head rolling back further. Kyle moved a hand down to palm at Stan through his jeans, the others hips rolling up into his hand.

"Fuck, Kyle." Stan breathed, Kyle smirked, kissing Stan's bruised lips once before lowering himself onto his knees in front of Stan, unzipping his jeans slowly. Stan raised his hips as Kyle tugged his too-tight jeans down. Kyle kissed Stan's hard-on through his boxers, the other shivering above him. "God, Kyle, please." Stan whimpered, and Kyle obliged him, pulling down Stan's boxers.

"Dude, snap out of it." He heard Stan say, and suddenly he was back in his own chair, his boner hidden by the desk, he'd come to the conclusion he most definitely was _not_ straight. "Where'd you go?" Stan asked. Kyle opened his mouth to say something but couldn't come up with an answer to where his mind had been and instead just closed his mouth and shrugged. "Uh, okay, well anyway, detention ends in a few minutes so we don't have to worry about getting in trouble for caring, not like Miss gives a crap anyway,so I was wondering if you could check these lyrics for me?"

"You're writing a new song?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow, pretending he hadn't read some of it over Stan's shoulder,

"Yeah, I actually really like song writing, ever since I wrote a song for y-" Stan faltered momentarily before continuing, "Y'know, that guy..." Kyle nodded, taking the book from Stan without saying much more. It took a moment for him to adjust completely to Stan's handwriting which got messier as he went, but as far as he could tell the song was about a boy dubbed "Kite" whom Stan had loved dearly. It was about losing him to the world, and waiting for them to be reunited. Kyle felt a tug at his heart as he read the last line "Do you remember me?" He almost felt compelled to say 'Yes' for some unknown reason, but instead he smiled at Stan, 

"That seems awesome, dude, I can't wait to hear it some time." He said, handing the book back,

"Did you want me to play it for you?" He asked, understandingly nervous,

"You don't have to!" Kyle assured him, but Stan shook his head,

"No, I'd love to, wanna come to my place?" Stan asked, Kyle almost said yes until he remembered his half-hard dick and shook his head,

"Tomorrow, I have some stuff I need to do this afternoon." Stan nodded,

"I'll meet you on the basketball courts at three." He said, standing to leave, the other students filing out of the room, the teacher already gone, "You coming?" Kyle shook his head,

"Go ahead, I need to do a couple things asap, I'll be a while." Kyle said, putting his book away, Stan nodded,

"See you tomorrow, dude!" He said as he left, Kyle cursed himself for growing so... fond of Stan. He was meant to be teaching him math, not dreaming about sucking his dick. Which, if anyone asked about for some reason, he would deny, not that he was homophobic, being gay just wasn't on his agenda for that week.


	7. Kyle? Stan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterion greets Stan with exciting news and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only ever meant for this to be five chapters holy crap

Stan lent against the goal post, under the basket, waiting for Kyle. He tapped his foot nervously as he music streamed into his ears through his earphones, though he wasn’t paying much attention to it as he hummed along as a nervous tick. He'd been waiting for fifteen minutes and was about to message Kyle when he saw the other approaching him, square, clear framed glasses pushed up his nose.

“Sorry I’m late, dude.” He said as he approached, Stan shrugged,

“It’s cool, what’s up with the glasses?” He asked

“Oh shit, sorry, I was just doing some reading.” He mumbled, stuffing them into his bag as they began to walk,

“I didn’t know you wore them?” Stan asked, raising a carefully sculpted eyebrow (though if you asked him he would never admit to even knowing where one could get their eyebrows done at bargain prices by the stunning, and jolly Lina. He definitely didn’t know her.)

“Yeah, I don’t really wear them around people, I just caught up in some reading in my free period and didn’t realise it was three, guess I also forgot to take them off.” Kyle shrugged, Stan didn’t miss the tension in his shoulders, and he couldn’t exactly blame him, they’d only know each other a week or two and Stan had already invited him over.

Stan didn’t continue the line of questioning and subsequently they walked in an almost comfortable silence, Stan still humming along to his music, and Kyle looking ahead determinately, Stan would’ve laughed if he thought it wouldn’t risk his friendship with Kyle, who’s temper had seemed especially explosive since the fight with Cartman judging by his status updates on FaceBook.

Soon they had arrived at Stan’s house and, after carefully avoiding both his parents, they’re were in Stan’s room. He dropped his bag onto the floor before dropping onto his bed and heaving a sigh,

“You good, dude?” Kyle raised an eyebrow, putting his bag down carefully in the corner before standing around awkwardly,

“Huh? Yeah, just tired as fuck.” Stan assured him, sitting up and cracking his neck, “Right, let’s get this party started.” He picked up his guitar from beside his bed, motioning for Kyle to take a seat next to him. Stan played a brief chord on his guitar, and tuned it briefly before taking a deep breath. “Okay, now don’t laugh.” Stan said, looking to Kyle, the other nodded as Stan began to strum softly on his guitar. He sung of nights forgotten by some and remembered by others, of how he remembered things about the boy that the boy himself didn’t even know. He turned away from Kyle, tears pricking in his eyes as he sung one of the hardest parts, of how maybe the boy had chosen to forget him. As the song drew to and end Stan drifted off, the tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

He felt soft arms wrap around his shoulders,

“Stan?” Kyle said softly, Stan’s heart started racing, maybe the song had jogged Kyles memory,

“Kyle?” He asked as gently,

“I hope you find your friend and that he remembers you.” Kyle said, and just like that the tears ran down Stan’s cheeks.

“Thank you.” He said, the lump in his throat tightening. He raised a hand to his face, wiping at his eyes. Kyles phone buzzed and he cursed under his breath,

“I have to go, Ike’s being Ike, but text me, okay?” Stan nodded as Kyle left, putting his guitar into its stand and kicking his shoes off. He laid down on his bed and a second later he heard a knocking on his window. He turned his head to see what could be making the noise, he was on the second story after all.

“Mysterion!” He gasped, jumping up to open the window for the towns old saviour. He was a lot older than the last time Stan had seen him, he was also taller and thinner, but he didn’t think it’d be polite to mention it, “What’re you doing here?” He asked, stepping back as the superhero jumped through the window.

“I heard your song.” Mysterion said, causing blush to rise on Stan’s cheeks,

“Yeah, that was, uh, that was nothing…” He trailed off,

“I know it was about Kyle. I want to help you.” Mysterion said huskily, Stan’s eyebrows raised,

“How do you-“ He was interrupted as Mysterion continued to talk,

“I know what it’s like to be forgotten. When we played superheros I bet you don’t even remember that I was there.” Mysterion said, raising an eyebrow as Stan opened his mouth to challenge him,

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Stan said, sitting on his bed. Mysterion pulled down his hood, revealing a mess of fluffy blonde hair, his sunken eyes intensifying, “Kenny!” Stan gasped, clamping a hand over his mouth,

“Yeah, so anyway, I know what it’s like, I told you all long ago, I’m immortal, but none of you believed me, I killed myself right in front of you, and then I woke up in my bed, and you’d all forgotten it had ever happened.” Kenny explained,

“But, how?” Stan asked,

“My parents joined a cult. But that’s not relevant, what’s relevant is the fact that when I die I go to heaven or hell, and I’ve made a few acquaintances in my time, I think I know someone who can help you.”

Stan stayed silent processing everything he had been told, Kenny was Mysterion and also immortal, Kenny had also been to heaven and hell, he’d forgotten Kenny, and Kenny could help everyone remember him, it was insane.

“Think it over,” Kenny said, putting his hood up and approaching the window, “I know you miss Kyle and everyone else, but please think about everything, do you really want them to remember everything?” Kenny leapt out of the window, leaving Stan to try and remember what he wouldn’t want them to remember.

He ran a hand down his face and practically melted into his bed in shame, he’d forgotten why he’d begged his parents for weeks to move, why he’d tricked his dad into getting a job far far away, and his mother a work-from-home job. He’d forgotten he’d kissed Kyle in front of all those people. He’d forgotten Kyles slap and disgusted face. Maybe he didn’t need them remembering.


	8. Mysterion VS Professor Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters run around and talk about the past, and it's all just really cute.

Kenny jumped from roof to roof as he left Stan's. The moonlight and lit his path as he looked below him, streetlamps illuminating the seemingly innocent town.

"It's quiet, too quiet. This city is usually rampant in death and destruction, something must be wrong." He said to himself, his voice deep, as deep as his normal voice, but more gravelly, "Where has the crime gone?" He jumped to the next roof top, squatting down just in time to dodge a stone, he knew something was wrong. He turned around, dodging another rock to his left as his attacker stood on the far end of the roof. "Professor Chaos, I should've known." Kenny said, fondness sneaking into his voice.

"Yes, Mysterion, it is I, Professor Chaos!" Butters said attempting to be menacing, but his small frame, adorably soft face, and slightly high pitched voice made him seem less menacing and more like the irritating villain in kids shows who never wins because they keep making stupid decisions but still thinks they're the shit. Anyway; Butters pulled a stone out of his bag and threw it at Kenny, drastically over shooting. Kenny took a step forward, a smirk on his face, Butters threw another stone, missing again, soon Kenny came to the conclusion that Butters wasn't trying to hit him, adorable. As the next rock flew past him he grabbed it, causing Butters to gasp, impressed,

"You think rocks could damage an immortal?" He asked, managing to be a lot more menacing than Butters, even though he wasn't trying to be, he didn't really want to scare Butters.

"That's what you think!" Butters said, attempting a chuckle, though it was more of a giggle, "They're magic stones! They can even harm death herself!" He explained, throwing another rock. Kenny dropped his rock, hissing as though it had burnt him, the other rock connecting with his with his jaw. He cursed under his breath, holding a hand to his face. Butters took a step towards him, wanting to make sure he was okay, but before he could get any closer Kenny continued along with their charade,

"Aughh, curse you, Chaos, it appears I only have one course of action." He said, lowering his hand. He took two quick strides and suddenly he was standing in front of Butters. Butters stood frozen, with Kenny's face mere centimeters from his, Kenny visibly hunching to be on Butters level. Kenny moved his hand to Butters shoulder, and put his mouth directly next to his ear. "Hand to hand combat." He said huskily, sliding Butters bag off his shoulder his wet breath landed on Butters ear. As the bag of rocks hit the ground Butters jumped, and the thud of it hitting something was quickly followed by the shouts of a woman,

"You damn kids! Get off my fucking roof! I'll call the cops!" She yelled, houses around them turning their lights on to watch the commotion, Butters looked at Kenny with panic in his eyes, but before he could say anything Kenny lifted him, bridal-style, and began jumping from roof to roof again. Butters gasped, he knew Kenny was strong and agile, but not like this.

Kenny smiled softly as Butters wrapped his arms around his neck,

"Geez, Ken, this is amazing, you're amazing." Butters said, wonder in his voice, Kennys smile grew,

"I'm the strong agile one, you're the smart, small, and adorable one." Kenny told him,

"Guess you're the brawn, and I'm the brains." Butters giggled,

"You're the beauty too." Kenny added,

"We're both the beauty." Butters nodded, pressing himself closer to Kenny as they ran. "Where are we going?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence

"I don't know." Kenny admitted, frowning as he thought. Butters didn't say anything as Kenny jumped across the roofs, he only looked up at Kenny's face, the light freckles over his nose partially hidden by his mask, and his blue eyes that were dulled to a soft grey next to all the dark fabric he wore.

After a minute or two they arrived at Stark's Pond, the ice over the pond not yet ready for skating, but the rest of the park was covered in soft layer of snow, Kenny was glad he'd put on an extra layer underneath. He set Butters down on the bench, pressing his warm, gloved hands to the others face which was almost definitely cold. Butters smiled thankfully, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he put his hands on top of Kenny's, holding them there.

"I love this." Kenny mumbled, moving closer,

"Love what?" Butters asked innocently, his heart beating faster as Kenny moved closer,

"This thing we do. The villain and the hero, forbidden love." Kenny explained, "Though the sneaking around your parents isn't great, but when we're Mysterion and Chaos, i forget it all, this town is full of homophobic hic's, but when its just you and I..." he trailed off, not knowing how to express himself properly,

"I know." Butters smiled, "Some day we'll get away from here, no hiding from my parents, or the kids at school, no more masks." He smiled brightly, "Just Kenny and Butters against the world." Kenny's eyes softened as he leaned in, pressing their cold lips together, Butters sighed into the kiss, moving his hands from Kenny's own hands to Kenny's cheeks, pulling him down to lean on him

"Fuck it's cold." Kenny mumbled, not leaving Butters lips,

"Did you wanna go somewhere else?" The other mumbled,

"Mmm, yeah, don't want you getting sick." Kenny said, rubbing soft circles into Butters skin with his thumb. Butters pulled away from him, standing up and taking Kenny's hand,

"Did you want to go home or we could find somewhere else?" Butters asked, Kenny thought for a moment before picking Butters up bridal-style again,

"I know the perfect place." Kenny said, hugging Butters to his chest as the snow crunched under his feet.

After a few minutes they arrived at Shi Tpa, Kenny taking them to the building furthest away from the main area.

"I've been making a headquarters with whatever shit I find and other crap." Kenny said, approaching a small cottage-like building. It wasn't nearly big enough to be a house, maybe a small massage parlor from back when people actually worked in Shi Tpa and it wasn't filled with drug dealers among other things. He lowered Butters to the snow, and reached into a pocket he'd sewn into his cape, pulling out a shiny silver key, "I really shouldn't be doing this, Professor Chaos." He said, falling back into character, "You're the enemy, but I could never leave someone outside in the cold. Especially someone like you."

"Like me?" Butters asked, catching on and becoming his character again as Kenny unlocked the door, "What do you mean someone like me?". Kenny pushed open the door, pulling Butters in before closing and locking it behind them, The room had simple white walls and floors, a green swirl passing all over the room artistically, it had definitely been a massage parlor. There was a curtain in the far left corner from the door that was pulled back to reveal a mattress on the floor, its sheets and pillows looking like the most expensive thing in the room. The rest of the room was furnished with chairs clearly from a dump yard, and a table that was just two tires stacked on top of each other with a square of wood on the top taking up the right side of the room. The front left of the room had a small bin and cooler, which almost definitely had beers in it. Underneath this all was a tattered red rug, but all its flaws aside the room was quite charming.

"Someone as adorable and sweet as you, not to mention you're sexy as hell." Kenny smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Butters waist and holding him closer.

"Aw geez, Ken." Butters blushed, "You're too sweet."

"I think I'm just the right amount of sweet." Kenny countered, walking himself and Butters over to the bed. He dropped down onto it, rolling around with Butters for a few seconds before they both shuffled up to lie down at the top of the bed, Kenny's arm wrapped around Butters shoulders, his hand absently rubbing patterns into his bicep. He kissed Butters lips softly, and Butters happily reciprocated, but as he started kissing down his neck Butters shook his head slightly,

"Not tonight." He said, and Kenny immidiately nodded, pulling back,

"Could I still kiss you?" He asked, Butters thought for a moment before nodding. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kenny pressing chaste kisses to Butters cheek and jaw as he rubbed his shoulder lovingly. Butters took Kenny's free hand in his, tracing patterns into his palm as he talked,

"Whats bothering you?" He asked quietly,

"It's nothing, don't worry." Kenny said, squeezing Butter's bicep reassuringly,

"I'll worry you if you don't tell me, Mister." Butters said, doing his best to make his face stern and not adorable and pleasant,

"Just promise you'll believe me?" Kenny said quietly,

"Always." Butters nodded,

"Well, it's just, I actually have a superpower, I'm immortal, I know I sound crazy, but you guys always forget when I die, but it happens all the time." He said,

"Aww, I'm sorry, I don't mean to forget." Butters said, wriggling up closer to Kenny and looking up at him as he continued,

"I know you don't, sugar, but that's not whats bothering me, it's this 'new' kid, Stan. He's not actually new, we all knew him in preschool to grade four, but then he did something he really regretted and I offered to call in a favor. In the end he moved away and I had a friend from hell wipe everyone's minds but his and mine, I'm sorry." He said, it was hard to admit he'd wiped Butter's mind,

"It's okay, I understand. What'd Stan do that was so bad?" Butters asked. Kenny thought for a moment before replying,

"He kissed Kyle." Butters gasped, like he was watching a soap opera Kenny thought, before he continued, "Right in front of the school too, everyone saw, and then... then Kyle slapped him, and he seemed really fucking disgusted too, Stan was crushed, and yeah." It felt amazing to get that weight off of his shoulders, just telling someone what had happened had him feeling better. "But now, now Stan's trying to make Kyle remember, so I've offered to get my friend to restore everyone's memories, Stan seems ready to face the music, but I don't know if I am."

"What music would you be facing?" Butters asked curiously, pressing his had between Kenny's head and shoulder,

"Well, you'd definitely all know that I helped wipe your memories, and you can't trust spells like this, you could all remember at least some of the times I've died too, and I don't know if I want that." Kenny admitted, Butters hummed understandingly,

"We'll all still love you, even if you are immortal, even if you did wipe all our memories. I still love you, and everything will be okay as long as we've got each other." Butters said, closing his eyes,

"You're right." Kenny nodded, his own eye's closing once he realized Butters was getting tired, "Let's just see what Stan decides." Butters hummed in agreement, his breathing slowing to peaceful pace, it always shocked Kenny how he could fall asleep so quickly, but before he knew it he too was drifting off, now a weight lifted from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Happy Valentines Day! I figured no would be a good time for a really cute chapter! Also ngl I was getting a bit bored just doing everything from Stan and Kyle's perspectives ~


	9. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman is back at it with fucked up plans with no particular reason other than to fuck Kyle up, good old Cartman~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long!! I've just started uni, and I've had some family issues, but I'm back now with a new chapter!! Gosh, you guys are gonna love this one, I know I do~!

Cartman chuckled to himself in his room, he’d known it was a good idea to put a bug in the folds of Kenny’s Mysterion hood, though he’d been horrifically close to hearing Kenny and Butters screw. He minimized his recording program and began planning his next move. Now he knew that Stan loved Kyle, that Stan and Kenny wiped the memories of everyone in town (certainly something Kyle would disagree with on a moral and ethical level), and that Kyle wasn’t into Stan, though Cartman wasn’t willing to proclaim him straight just yet. He spun his office chair around and walked over to his bed to lie down and think.

If he told Kyle then Kyle would be disgusted by Stan, he would also feel completely violated and lied to, and he’d feel cheated by one of his closest friends, Kenny. “Why the fuck did I hear this shit through fucking Cartman?!” He would yell, he might even attack Kenny, then he’d be suspended and miss the exams, have to drop out of school, become a drug addict, he’d get multiple diseases and die a painful death. Of course that was wishful thinking though, Kyle might not even believe Eric when he told him, he needed a way to prove it. He ran his hand down his face, how the hell was he meant to prove to Kyle that Stan had kissed him. Then it struck him, Stan had almost definitely said something, now to find out how.

Cartman got off his bead, “This looks like a job for…” he said dramatically as he opened his cupboard door. He got into his outfit, making sure his mask hid his black eye. “… The Coon!” he finished once he was dressed. He ran down the stairs, calling to his mum that he was going out, even though she probably had a man friend over or was sleeping, it was 3AM after all. He ran out of the house, his cape billowing after him as he breathed heavily into the cold and empty night. After ten minutes he arrived at Stan, he stood by the tree outside of Stan’s room, of course Kenny could climb it, he was long and thin, Cartman on the other hand was bulkier, he’d have to be careful.

His cape got stuck on multiple branches, and he was covered in dirt, but eventually he made it to Stan’s room. He pulled open the window and tumbled in, holding his breath as Stan rolled over, but thankfully didn’t wake up. He began to rummage through Stan’s bag, pulling out the most used notebook, he assumed it was a sketchbook, and correctly so; it had crude drawings of animals, mostly whales, and their friends, sometimes drawn around music notes with words underneath, hell there was even a few diary entries in it, it was perfect. Cartman pumped his fist in front of him. Success. Quickly he dashed out the widow, book in hand, mostly tumbling back down the tree to the damp ground. Once he was home he made photocopies of the sketchbook before dumping it into his bag, it’d be better to have the real thing, but back-ups never hurt. Then he went to his computer, noticing that the software he’d used when bugging Kenny’s cape was still recording, now it was just the soft snoring and rustling of Butters and Kenny probably spooning, Cartman almost wanted to throw up, they were sickening. He dragged the mouse to the ‘X’ button, pausing for a second before saving the file onto a USB and chucking it into his bag. From there he closed the program, shut his laptop, and went to sleep, determined to get enough sleep to really take in Kyle’s reaction when he heard what a creep Stan was.

He found the ginger at some seats at the front of the school, his fingers tapping on his jeans nervously,

“Did someone compare Jews to animals again? Cause I need to high five them.” Cartman said as he approached, Kyle visibly jumping, anger flashing red in his eyes,

“Fuck off, fat ass, I’m waiting for Stan.” Kyle snapped, turning his face away from Eric,

“What a coincidence, I was wanting to talk to you about him.” Eric drawled, sliding onto the seat next to Kyle,

“Fuck off, it’s too early for your shit.” Kyle grumbled, he was right, the air was empty and cold, the sun barely in the sky, their school started way to early, the air almost appearing blue in the cold,

“I think you’ll want to know this before you see Stan.” Eric pressed,

“Don’t think I won’t beat the shit out of you again, and there’s no one to hold me back now.” Kyle growled, Eric presumed he was finally letting his anger engulf him, good, this would be even better if he was furious before it even started,

“I just thought a good friend, such as myself, should let you know that he’s a crazy bitch.” Eric rolled his eyes, he knew Kyle knew he was baiting him, but he also knew Kyle would take the bait no matter what,

“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?” Kyle said, Eric had to stop a wicked cackle escaping his lips,

“Well for starters he’s drawn you, on like everything. I wonder if he realizes you’re under age? Maybe he was in Australia, the age of consent is different over there…” Eric dragged on, talking as he watched the emotions wash over Kyle's face, first confusion, then curiosity, horror, and finally searing red anger. ‘That’s right, Jew-Boy, how dare he?’ Eric said in his head, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. Kyle shot up, ready to storm away from Eric, but before he could take more than a step Eric pulled the book from his bag, “I have proof, if you wanted.” He said, Kyle whipped around, eyeing the book defiantly, as if he could burn it with his eyes alone, but after a moment his rage was replaced by something more primal, something much, much worse, and he sat down beside Eric. The larger boy cackled inwardly as he shuffled closer to the red-head, the book still in his hand.

“Show me.”


	10. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle throw-down and Kenny and Butter's are afraid of everything that could go wrong with Kenny's plan to get everyone's memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few (a bunch) of messages on tumblr asking about some actual smuttiness, so I guess I'm kinda setting up for that. I'm sorry this probably isn't what you expected, but this fic has always been more about me doing whats cute, quick, and easy, than developing the plot :p

Stan stopped by Kenny’s on his way to school, hoping Kyle wouldn’t be mad that he was late, when he got there Kenny’s parents told him their son had already left for school, Stan thanked God that he was fit, running along the route Kenny took to catch up with him. He spotted the man walking with Butters, hand in hand, both of them gasping and jumping away from each other as Stan ran up to them, panting,

“Sorry, I just really need to talk to Kenny.” He said between breathes, pausing, “don’t worry though, I’m bi, I don’t care if you two are getting it on.” He added as an afterthought. Kenny nodded, Butters hesitantly taking his hand,

“So what’s up, bro?” Kenny asked, letting go of Butters hand to wrap his arm around him instead, Butters squeaking happily,

“I kind of need to talk to just you…” Stan said, raising his eyebrows to try and get his message across,

“Don’t worry, Butters knows I’m immortal.” Kenny shrugged,

“Yeah! He’s getting me a souvenir next time he dies!” The shorter boy said cheerily, though Stan could see the fear hidden deep, and he guessed Kenny could too as he leant down to lay a chaste kiss on Butters lips, it made Stan’s lonely heart ache,

“Anyway, I’ve made my decision, I can’t keep lying to him, can you make everyone remember?” He asked solemnly, looking away

“Sure, I’ll leave in first period, I can’t guarantee I’ll be quick though, I’m always gone for different amounts of time.” Kenny said, “And there’s no guarantee it’ll go smoothly.” Stan nodded,

“That’s okay, as long as you try.”

Kenny smiled, “You walk ahead, I’m gonna need some time with this piece of ass before I leave, just in case.” He tilted his head down at Butters, Stan nodded in understanding, jogging away to hopefully get to school in time.

Butter’s turned and looked up at Kenny, the other turning to face him,

“What do you mean ‘just in case’?” He asked quietly, the fear growing in his eyes,

“There’s never a guarantee something won’t go wrong, Buttercup.” Kenny said, playing with Butter’s hair gently, Butters pressed his head into Kenny’s palm, he loved it when Kenny messed with his pale blonde hair,

“Ken, don’t leave me, please.” He said quietly, he could feel tears building in his eyes, Kenny hushed him, wiping his eye’s lightly,

“I promise I won’t, how could I ever leave such a fine ass.” He joked, earning a chuckle from Butters, “I love you.” He added,

“I love you too.” Butters smiled up at him, going on his tip toes to kiss the other, his partner biting at his bottom lip gently as the breathed into each other with quiet moans, lips parting and tongues tasting each other, Kenny immediately taking dominance, their hands roaming each other. Every kiss between them was heartfelt, maybe because Kenny knew he could lose Butters every time he died, but now Butters new too, and the kisses meant even more, every one their last one, every one important.

“Let’s get to school.” Kenny said, pulling away and resting his forehead against Butters, his boyfriend nodding.

Once they reached the front yard of school Kenny knew he’d need to die sooner than he thought, Cartman was yelling at an enraged Stan, and surprisingly it looked like Kyle was on Eric’s side, almost leading their argument, it couldn’t be good.

“I’m sorry Buttercup, looks like I’ll be leaving sooner than expected.” He said, holding the other close and kissing the top of his head, Butters tears came back, and as Kenny pulled away they started to flow free. “Make them stop fighting, okay? Just for a while, I’ll be back soon.” Butters nodded, and Kenny let go of him, looking into the street, sighing as a truck approached them. He waited until the perfect moment before jumping in front of it. Pain flashed through him, then nothing, only cold.

“Oh my God! They killed Kenny!” Stan yelled, pointing to Kenny’s mangled body under the truck,

“You bastards!” Kyle yelled in turn, and it made Stan’s heart ache he remembered last time they did that, when Kenny wiped everyone’s memories, Kyle didn’t remember it though, he would soon though.

“Look, Kyle, just, let me explain.” Stan said quickly before they could start fighting again.

“Explain what?? You fucking perv! Some of this shit is downright illegal, do you realize we’re not the age of consent?!” He was yelling again, Cartman smirking and nodding his head, “And this shit, that fucking song! You sang that to me! I fucking comforted you!” Stan hung his head, his heart shriveling up and dying,

“It’s not like that, Kyle.” He said, almost to himself,

“Don’t even say my fucking name.” Kyle spat at him, picking up the book and opening to a random page, shoving it in Stan’s face, “We look eight in this! That’s disgusting!”

“Just let me fucking explain!” Stan yelled back, other people had crowded around them by now, a few kids throwing money around to place bet’s if they started fighting,

“Go on then, freak.” Kyle cocked his hip to the side, hands on his hips.

“You’ll think I’m crazy, but that happened, Kyle, that happened.” Stan said, hoping no one else would hear, but the gasps around them meant everyone had heard him. Kyle gasped, horrified, and he looked down at the page of the book before throwing it to Cartman,

“I told you not to say my fucking name.” He growled, his eyes darkening, Stan’s eyebrows raised, and he barely had enough time to raise his arms before Kyle launched at him, “I don’t even know you!” He yelled over the student’s cheering, the jock and nerd beating the shit out of each other, they’d eat that right up. Stan could swear he heard someone calling out numbers, people waving their money in the air at him, god their school was fucked up.

“I don’t want to fight you.” Stan said, blocking most of Kyle’s hits, refusing to damage the others face,

“Why the fuck not, at least you’d get to touch me you sicko.” He growled, kicking Stan’s legs out from under him, his boot pressing on Stan’s wind pipe, the student’s quietened in anticipation. “Say it didn’t happen.” He said, spitting onto Stan’s bruising face. Stan whimpered, shaking his head, as the black crowded in around his eye’s he saw and orange parka and tall emo looking guy standing at the edge of the crowd, the man wearing the parka pointing at them. In the next moment Stan felt a hot flush engulf him, and then an icy cold one, Kyle wobbling above him.

Cartman was the first one to say anything, “What the fuck?!” He yelled, looking around, everyone else doing the same, Stan guessed it had worked, everyone knew what he’d done now. The pressure on his neck lessened, and he took a gasp of cool air, his chest heaving.

“Oh my God.” He heard Kyle breath above him and he looked up to see the other shaking his head, “I’m, I’m not, but, you…” He kept repeating. Stan lifted Kyle’s boot off of his bruising neck, standing up shakily.

“I’m so sorry.” He said quietly, Kyle looking at him, “I wanted to tell you, but…” He trailed off, not able to put it into words,

“I think I knew.” Kyle mumbled, Stan raised his eyebrows, “When I first saw you, in the library, there was something, I just.” He paused for a while, everyone standing around them confused. Behind Kyle Stan could see the person in the orange parka, Kenny, scooping Butter’s up and spinning him around before kissing him, holding a jewel out for the other, the souvenir he’d promised. “I’m sorry too.” Kyle said, pulling him back from watching Kenny and Butters, “I, shouldn’t have slapped you, or fought you just now.” He said quietly, refusing to meet Stan’s eyes. _“If I forget you again”_ Kyle sung quietly to the tune of the chorus from Stan’s song, _“I'll just keep waiting 'till I remember you. I'll dream of tan skin, the love within those blue eyes, no more goodbyes. And I'll just keep waiting till I remember you.”_ He blushed furiously, “Sorry that was shit, I’m not good at improv.” Stan rolled his eyes,

“That was so fucking cheesy dude, and in front of all these people.” Stan said, his heart melting,

“Shut up, you wrote it.” Kyle said, punching him on the arm lightly. They stood their awkwardly, before Kenny yelled from the crowd,

“Kiss him, you fucking fag.” Stan could hear Butters shushing him, but he didn’t have time to hear what he was saying as Kyle grabbed his face, pressing their lips together, Stan gasped, startled, but quickly melted into the kiss. He felt a can hit the back of his head, he didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t people mumbling angrily and throwing a few items at them,

“One sec.” Kyle breathed, turning to face the person who had thrown the can, Eric. He was so getting suspended, but he didn’t care as he stormed up to the other boy, he might be short but he packed a punch, more than just one punch actually, in the end Stan once again pulled him away from the boy lying on the ground. Several people smiled as they got their winning bets from that small fight, and Kyle turned to them, “Anyone have anything else to throw?” He asked, fury burning behind his eyes, the people shaking their heads, “Good.” He said, turning to face Stan,

“You’re like some gay avenger.” He teased,

“Shut up, I saved your ass.” He retorted, pulling Stan back to him, “Wanna go somewhere else, we’re both getting suspended for the fight, we may as well skip too.” Stan nodded, wrapping his arm around Kyle’s waist, the other boy’s hand slipping into his left back pocket, the farthest one away, making his arm rest against Stan’s lower back muscles.

“Where did you wanna go?” He asked, raising an eyebrow,

“My parents are at work.” Kyle suggested, and Stan smiled smugly, blush still creeping onto his cheeks, “Thought our age was a problem for you?” He teased,

“Shut up.” Kyle said, tilting his head up slightly so Stan could kiss him as they walked.


	11. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow that hot shit gets down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long! im not that huge on writing this stuff, so ive been putting it off and i just let it fall apart near the end, but a bunch of people on tumblr wanted it, so here you go
> 
> EDIT: okay this chapters been bothering me for a while and i finally made it a simple fade to black etc. and fixed a few errors i found and i feel a lot better about it now~

As Stan and Kyle walked close together to Kyle’s house Kyle breathed heavily,

“Something wrong?” Stan asked anxiously, maybe Kyle wasn’t sure about him,

“No, it’s just, last year, this thing happened. Eric’s been holding it over my head ever since, and I bet he’s gonna let everyone know, since his plan to ruin our friendship didn’t work, you know him, instant attack if something doesn’t go his way.” Kyle explained, Stan nodded, bending his elbow so he could rub Kyle’s shoulders comfortingly as they walked,

“Wanna tell me about it?” He asked, Kyle shrugged,

“I probably should.” He said quietly, “I just wish I didn’t have to.”

“It’s okay.” Stan frowned, “If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.”

“No, I do, you should find out from me.” He took a deep breath, kicking at some of the snow that had made its way onto the path, “It was Wendy’s sixteenth, and I don’t normally drink I swear, but it was a hard night, so I got a little drunk, and then.” His voice started shaking and Stan held him closer, “There was this guy, and god it’s so embarrassing, but we, y’know, and Cartman, he got it all on tape, he should be in jail I mean that’s illegal as hell, but I don’t need everyone knowing, I guess they all know I’m gay now anyone though, huh?”

Stan sighed softly, wishing he could get Kyle closer, “It’s okay, dude, he knows it’s illegal, he’d be too much of a pussy to post, and if he does we can both beat the crap out of him.” Kyle laughed slightly, relaxing more, “So you’re gay?” Stan asked, changing the subject to help Kyle from having to discuss something difficult,

“Yeah, I guessed you’d have figured it out by now.” Kyle joked, squeezing Stan’s ass lightly, the other laughed, rocking against him,

“Just cause you’re with a dude doesn’t mean you’re gay, I mean I’m not gay, I’m bi, I dated Wendy once too, remember?”

“True, we can’t forget about bisexuals, and polysexuals, and pansexuals, and all the others, and of course there’s asexuals and aromantics, among other romantic orientations.” Kyle said, beginning to ramble about gender and sexuality, by the time they reached his house he’d just finished talking about intersex,

“We need to discuss do’s and don’ts, dude.” Stan interrupted him before he could break off on another tangent, as much as he missed long rambles with Kyle, he would much rather have him on a mattress, or hell even a couch. Kyle nodded, leading Stan up to his room, not moving apart even as they went up the stairs,

“Let’s just take it slow, if you do something I don’t like I’ll tell you, vice versa.” Kyle suggested, Stan nodded, opening the door to Kyle’s room,

“Anything in particular you like?” He asked, moving his arm from around Kyle and sitting on the bed across from him. After some embarassing confessions of what they both did and didnt like they both agreed to go with the flow and see where they landed. They happened to land in a whole pile of blowjobs and Stan being not-so-good at dirty talking. but they both agreed it went pretty well for their first time together, and if Kyle was honest he had never been happier than he had been when he saw what he could do to Stan. 

When Stan was finished, he curled up next to Kyle, pulling the other against his chest to spoon.

“I love you bro.” He said, placing a few kisses against the back of Kyle’s neck, “Tomorrow, after we see the principle, we’re going to have a talk with Eric, okay?” Kyle nodded, closing his eyes,

“Let’s just sleep, I love you too Stan.”


	12. Fuck Cartman, man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SECOND LAST CHAPTER OMG
> 
> **ALSO PLEASE READ THE CHAPTER NOTES SERIOUSLY THEYRE VERY IMPORTANT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OKAY SO_
> 
> _Im really sorry this is so late, but its finished now! (I'll upload the last chapter later tonight/tomorrow, but if anyone wants more to tie up any loose ends just message me!)_
> 
> _ALSO I would really like to do fic requests! So if you have any you can dm me on instagram (@calcif0r) or on tumblr (calcif0r.tumblr.com) or on here! I'd probably do one shots but if you really want I can write long ones too!_
> 
> _A sample of my writing level is obviously what I already have on AO3, but here is a sample of the type of work I can do (from a fic I'm currently working on, it'll be a while until its up) if its what youd like;_
> 
> _"Scarlet spattered onto the pavement as Kyle coughed onto the cold ivory bricks that made up the ground he was lying on. He looked up through one eye at his attackers, his other eye closed as it swelled, and the purple and blue bruises bloomed across his skin like flowers in the spring."_
> 
> _So message me and we can discuss details!!_
> 
> _Below I've listed fandoms I can write for, as well as what I absolutely_ **will not** _do~!_
> 
> _Fandoms (In alphabetical order):  
>  \- Captain America (not The Avengers, sorry!)  
> \- Community  
> \- Criminal Minds  
> \- Danny Phantom  
> \- Elementary  
> \- Erased  
> \- Gravity Falls  
> \- Harry Potter (only Drarry, I’ve never actually seen HP but I really ship it so…)  
> \- Life Is Strange  
> \- Miraculous Ladybug  
> \- Noragami  
> \- Over The Garden Wall  
> \- Owari No Seraph (Seraph Of The End)  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- South Park  
> \- Spideypool (I know it’s not a fandom but I can’t write anything else for Peter or Wade, sorry!)  
> \- Supernatural_
> 
> _And I reserve the right to refuse to write:  
>  \- Incest  
> \- Anything really really fucked up  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Cutting  
> \- Suicide  
> \- Eating disorders  
> \- Non-con/Dub-con  
> \- Check with me for anything you’re not sure about~!_
> 
> _Also I am_ **always** _down to write platonic fics!_
> 
> _Thank you so much for reading all of this!!_

Stan woke up slowly, rubbing his cheek into whatever soft thing he was lying on,

“Dude.” He heard someone grumble, he blinked a few times, forcing himself awake,

“Kyle?” He asked hesitantly,

“No, Cartman. Of course it’s me, and you’re crushing my head with your face.” Kyle said, he sounded adorable grumpy, but Stan sat up,

“Sorry dude.” He said, smiling to himself. He looked down at Kyle, raking his eyes down Kyle’s body, the blanket was just under the small of his back, and he could tell Kyle was definitely naked, he took in a slow breath before lying back down next to Kyle, playing with this fluffy hair, “Dude…” He said quietly,

“Yeah?” Kyle replied, he sounded like he was trying to go back to sleep,

“We’re, like, naked, yknow?” Stan giggled, he could imagine the way Kyle’s face was turning red, but he was shocked when Kyle turned around, with barely any blush,

“You’re such a romantic.” He rolled his eyes, kissing Stan’s cheek softly, and it was then that the blush started to come through. Stan smiled lazily at him before his heart dropped,

“We’ve got school, dude.” He sighed, pulling Kyle against his chest before rolling over so that Kyle was lying on top of him; Kyle sat up, straddling Stan.

“Yeah, we should get ready so you can get clean clothes from your place on the way.” Kyle said, watching Stan’s hands as they ran over all the bruises he’d left on Kyle’s neck, shoulders, chest, and pretty much everywhere.

“Yeah.” Stan agreed breathily, Kyle leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his chest,

“C’mon, let’s go.” He said, getting out of the bed to get his own clean clothes. Stan rolled his eyes before following him, as Kyle zipped up his jeans in front of the mirror on the inside of the door of his closet Stan wrapped his arms around him,

“How about we save some time, and I borrow some of your clothes?” He suggested, looking into Kyle’s eyes in the mirror and swaying them back and forth,

“I doubt they’d fit you, dude.” Kyle smiled, rolling his eyes,

“What, you don’t own baggy clothes?” Stan asked, Kyle rolled his eyes again, turning around in Stans arm,

“I’ll find you something, now go brush your teeth or something.” He said.

Soon they were ready, both their teeth brushed, Kyle dressed in his normal jacket, though it was zipped down slightly to reveal his plain white shirt and the purple bruises that covered his upper body. Stan was dressed in a shirt that was baggy on Kyle but roughly the right size on him, it had Terrance and Philip on it, and he was in his own jeans which had been sprayed with a healthy coat of deodorant. They each had fresh hickeys travelling up their necks, and as they left the house Kyle grabbed an orange scarf for Stan,

“As much as I love seeing those, I don’t think the football team would appreciate them.” He said, smiling, though his smile contained something sad and angry,

“We can take them.” Stan assured him, taking the scarf off and hooking it around Kyle’s waste to pull them closer, “You’re a tiny ball of rage.”

“Im not tiny.” Kyle huffed, feigning annoyance, Stan placed a soft kiss on Kyle’s head before letting him go.

“Yeah you are.” Stan said as they walked to school. He knew for the first little while they’d be lovey-dovey but things would go back to normal soon, and he liked that, he loved what he had with Kyle. Though he couldn’t help but worry about how everyone would be with them at school.

“I have a plan to deal with any jocks who have a problem with us.” He said to Kyle,

“Uhuh, is it legal?” He asked, Stan rolled his eyes,

“Mostly.” He said, “Wendy is awesome, and I know she’ll do me a favour, after all she had a thing for Bebe when we were young, so she know’s what it’s like. Anyway, she just has to threaten to kick them off if they give anyone even remotely connected to us trouble.”

“That’s completely legal Stan.” Kyle said, poking his tongue out,

“What I’ll do to the people who get kicked out isn’t.” Stan laughed, Kyle rolled his eyes,

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly!” He laughed,

“For my Super Best Friend I can, and will hurt a fly.” Stan said, hitting his fist to his palm, Kyle knocked into him,

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late and we seriously have to see the principle this morning, we’ve skipped so much detention and cause a fight.” Kyle said, grumbling slightly,

“Let’s incite a riot too, see how many people get seriously injured.” Stan teased,

“Murder’s a sin, but if it wasn’t, oh dude.” Kyle laughed.

When they arrived at school Stan slotted his hand neatly into Kyle’s, and as they walked through the halls the other students made no effort to hide their stares, but no one said anything, that was, until they reached Cartman’s locker.

“I always knew you were fags.” He said nasally, his nose slanted awkwardly and his eyes bruising, Stan was proud of his boyfriends handiwork, and took Cartman’s words with a grain of salt, but Kyle found it harder. He squeezed Stans’s hand and looked Eric directly in the eye’s,

“At least someone wants to fuck me, fat boy.” He growled, Eric rolled his eyes,

“Real original, fag.” Eric spat the last word, turning back to his locker. Stan watched Kyle’s eyes, and saw the boy mulling over all his options and if killing Cartman was worth it, apparently it was. Kyle let go of Stans hand and punch Eric square in the jaw in one fluid motion, Eric brought a hand to his face as he kicked his leg out, knocking Kyle over. Stan knelt down next to him, but Kyle pushed him away and stood up, lunging at Eric, the other dodged clumsily, and Kyle landed a flimsy punch on Erics shoulder.

“What, you tired from all that dick sucking last night and being a good little slut.” Eric taunted, horror emerged on Kyle’s face and Stan felt his heart drop at the realization,

“You bugged his room??” Stan gaped,

“What? I bugged your room too, you didn’t expect me to?” Eric said smugly, placing his hands on his hips. Kyle snapped out of his haze and lunged at Eric, tackling him to the ground,

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you fat fuck!” He yelled, people at the other end of the hall dashing down to see what all the commotion was. Kyle swung his arms wildly, hitting Cartman where he could, and Eric did the same, hitting at Kyle’s face, but it didn’t seem to faze either of them,

“You sick fucking bastard! You’re the fucking fag! You listened to everything like a lonely gay shit, fucking disgusting! At least I can get some.” He yelled again grabbing Erics throat with his hands,

“I could get as much as I want.” Cartman said, his voice as tight as the hold Kyle had on his throat,

“Bullshit, you couldn’t get any, I bet your dick is still 1.2 inches, like in grade four!” Kyle growled back continuing to hold tight. Stan watched on in horror as a bruised and bloody Kyle chocked Cartman, the other coughing and gasping for air, but not losing the taunting from his eyes, after a moment a teacher pushed through the crowd,

“Marsh! Get Kyle off of him!” They demanded, running to the two on the ground, trying to figure out how they could get to Eric without having to face Kyle. Stan figured it was because the teacher thought Kyle would try to hurt him, but not Stan.

“That’s enough, Kyle.” Stan said sternly, pulling the other off of Eric,

“I’m gonna fucking kill him, Stan!” Kyle yelled, squirming in Stan’s arms, “You hear me fatass? You’re dead!” Eric coughed on the ground and rolled onto his side in response, his face scrunching up in anger. Stan dragged Kyle away from the crowd and to the boys bathroom, rubbing his back as the other lent over the sink to wash his face with cold water,

“I could’ve killed him.” He said finally, Stan shook his head,

“I would’ve stopped you.”

“Really?” Kyle asked flatly, “you didn’t seem to want to.”

“I want him dead as much as the next guy, but if you go to jail I have to go too, and if you go to hell then I’m going to, and I don’t really like the sound of either.” Stan admitted, smiling slightly,

“Yeah.” Kyle laughed sadly, “Alright.” Stan rubbed his back, and as they left for the principal’s office he wrapped his arm around Kyle’s shoulders,

“I told you you’re a tiny ball of rage.”


	13. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This is the first long fic I've ever finished, actually its probably my longest fic, so wow!! The hype!! I'm really happy with it, and all your comments and kudos have meant so much! It would be amazing if you could comment what you thought of the whole thing so I can get a healthy dose of feedback :p
> 
> Again, thank you all so much!!

Stan prodded Kyle awake with his foot, both his hands occupied with the tray he was carrying, Kyle grumbled and rolled away from Stans touch to the middle of the bed, pulling his ushanka over his face,

“It’s too bright…” He mumbled, almost to himself, Stan rolled his eyes,

“I know, but c’mon, I’ve made you breakfast and I brought aspirin.” Kyle seemed to perk up as Stan spoke,

“Pancakes?” He asked, rolling over to look at where Stan was standing beside the bed,

“With ice-cream and raspberries.” Stan confirmed. Kyle made grabby hands, his eye’s still screwed shut,

“Gimme.” He said simply, and Stan rolled his eyes,

“Sit up.” He instructed, Kyle groaned, holding his head as he forced himself upwards, though he didn’t make any effort to open his eyes. The bed dipped as Stan climbed onto it, sitting to Kyle’s right, “Your eyes will have to be open for you to eat it.” Stan laughed lightly, Kyle shook his head,

“Not if you feed it to me.” He smirked, opening his mouth for Stan, the other rolled his eyes but obliged, cutting off a piece of pancake for Kyle before piling it up with ice-cream and raspberries.

“Here come’s the aeroplane, dude.” He said in warning as he moved the fork towards Kyle’s mouth, the other accepted the food happily, groaning in the back of his throat as he chewed,

“Man that’s so good.” Kyle said once he swallowed it, licking his lips and opening his mouth for more. Stan smiled softly, getting more for Kyle,

“Brmmmmm” He said as he moved the fork closer, imitating an aeroplane, “Sir we’ll have to make an emergency landing! Where to, co-pilot?” He wove the fork through the air as he spoke, making a conversation between the pilot and co-pilot of the ‘aeroplane’. He could see Kyle watching him through his lashes, smiling as he continued, “How about that cave? Are you mad, co-pilot, theres no way we could make that! You must have faith pilot, afterall, we are missionaries bringing bibles and not food to the hungry people of disadvantaged countries! Faith is what we’re all about! The cave looks relatively safe co-pilot, I’ll try to land it.” Stan said, as he brought the ‘plane’ to Kyle’s mouth, as Kyle chewed he simulated the screams of the pilots, “Oh why! Have mercy please! This cave looked so safe! Why, oh why! Aghhh! I welcome sweet death!” He cried as Kyle swallowed, the other burst out in laughter, grabbing his head as it subsided,

“Dude, I have such a headache don’t make me laugh.” Kyle complained, though Stan knew he liked it,

“And whos fault is that?” Stan challenged, remembering the night before, Kyle had gotten smashed, but Stan stayed sober, he hadn’t had a single drink since he got clean at eleven, that was fifteen years ago. “You want anymore?” Stan asked, Kyle shook his head,

“In a minute, I just want to hug you right now.” He smiled goofily. Stan put the tray on the floor before wriggling up to where Kyle was and pulling the other onto his lap as they sat under the covers together. “I still can’t believe it.” Kyle said, looking down at Stan,

“I know dude.” It was Stans turn to smile goofily as he looked up at Kyle, “We’re married dude.” His cheeks flushed and his smile brightened as he said it out loud, it felt so unreal. They hadn’t been married long, only a day in fact, it was their honeymoon, and even though they insisted Kyle’s parents didn’t pay for their honeymoon they still somehow ended up in a five star hotel in Fiji, with an amazing view of the ocean.

“I can’t wait to see what come’s next.” Kyle said airily, running his fingers absently up and down Stans chest,

“Me too, dude, family, retirement, death. It’ll be crazy.” Stan said, taking the hand Kyle was running across his chest and bringing it up to meet his lips,

“Family?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow,

“Yeah, I mean, we don’t have to talk about it right now, I mean you’re kinda hung over, but yeah, I guess I always imagined having one.” Stan shrugged and blushed, looking down,

“I’m fine.” Kyle rolled his eyes, “Feel better already. But actually yeah, a family, that’d be nice. You’d make a great dad.” He smiled almost shyly,

“You’d make an even better dad.” Stan challenged,

“You wanna fight me?” Kyle smiled, pressing his hand against Stans face in a slow motion slap. Stan held his face and looked scandalized,

“Wow, Kyle, stop cyberbullying me.” He laughed, “And I will so fight you.” He said, picking Kyle up from where he as sitting and lying him back on the bed before crawling above him,

“What now punk?” He teased, Kyle pouted,

“No fair, you play football, you’re built like a house.” He complained,

“And you took self-defence when you were fifteen for a month or two, I think you can handle me.” Stan teased,

“I kicked a little girl in the face! I couldn’t go back!” Kyle argued, Stan rolled his eyes in response, and bent down to place a kiss on Kyle’s head,

“You’re so gay.” Stan laughed at him,

“We’re married, dude, I’m pretty sure we’re both pretty gay.” Kyle countered,

“Don’t erase my bisexuality.” Stan feigned hurt, sitting back to straddle Kyle’s hips,

“You’re right, we’re both pretty queer.”

“That’s better.” Stan poked his tongue out,

“C’mere” Kyle grumbled, pulling Stan down, the other flopped onto him happily, rolling them over so that they were both on their sides. “This is really happening.” Kyle said, expressing his joy yet again,

“Yeah, it really is.” Stan smiled, “It’s so surreal though.”

“You know what’d make it not surreal?” Kyle smirked, raising an eyebrow, Stan rolled his eyes,

“Nope, you have a hangover, we are taking today slow, breakfast in bed, then maybe a walk along the beach, get some lunch, lazy couple-y stuff.” Stan told Kyle, the other nodding,

“Will you promise me something dude?” Kyle asked, making his face serious again, Stan nodded, adopting the same serious expression, “Never leave me, okay?”

“I promise, dude, I wont ever leave and I wont die until you die.” Stan said quietly, pressing his forehead to Kyle’s, “I love you.” He almost whispered,

Kyle whispered back his response, “I love you too, can I have more pancakes now though?”


End file.
